19 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5450 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5450); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5451 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5451); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Znak Orła - odc. 1 Edukacja 1308; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 09:00 Domisie - Ciasto poziomkowe; program dla dzieci 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i ohydne pytanie, odc. 99 (Horrid Henry and the Gross Question); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:50 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 2 Nieśmiałość; program dla dzieci 10:05 Małgosia i buciki - Kichający pancernik odc. 32 (Franny's Feet / Armadillo allergy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek koszmarnym dyrektorem, odc. 60 (Horrid Henry, Horrid Headmaster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Czołówka. Natura w Jedynce 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Mistrzowie wśród zwierząt - odc. 2 (Steve Leonard's Extreme Animals); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; 14:10 Klan - odc. 2095 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2213; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5452 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5452); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5453 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5453); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1708; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2096 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2214; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Zakopany skarb, odc. 18 (Buried Trasure); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 - Rabunek - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - Papillon (Papillon) 143'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1973) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Miłość - zawiłość (Ljubow - Morkow (Lovey - Dovey)); komedia kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 12 (The Cleaner - ep. Five Little Words); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 231 (MASH (s. X, ep. G09 Blood and Guts)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 25; serial TVP 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 178 Placebo 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Jan Nowicki 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Gilotyna - odc. 77; teleturniej 12:20 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:10 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 29/65 Wizyta w Nowym Jorku (Moonlighting ep. Big Man on Mulberry Street); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 593 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Zmiennicy odc.9/15 - Podróż sentymentalna - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 30 seria III "Zdrajcy" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 102; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:40 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 15/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 15 Melinda' s First Ghost); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 53 (256) Strzała amora 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 594 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 124 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 5 to 9) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 12 "Hycel" - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 19 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 7 Silly String); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 00:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - 64. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Cannes 2011 (cz. 1) 00:35 Kocham kino na bis - Sprawa Gorgonowej 137'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); 03:10 Wieczór artystyczny - 18 lat to nie grzech... - koncert XII Festiwalu Gwiazd w Gdańsku 04:05 Noc z serialem - Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 2/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997) 05:00 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 20/24 - Miliony Magrudera (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (11) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (31, 32) - serial animowany 08.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (11) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (220) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (57) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (303) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (304) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (53) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (180) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (76) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (58) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (305) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (177) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (54) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (74) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (39) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Sztuki walki: KSW news 16 (13) 22.05 Szpilki na Giewoncie (26) - serial obyczajowy 23.05 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (13) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Impas (1) - serial sensacyjny 01.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (96) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (25, 26) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (13) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (97) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Królestwo - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2007 23.45 Bez śladu 6 (10) - serial kryminalny 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.10 Mentalista 2 (1/23) - serial kryminalny 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:45 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:10 Zbuntowani - odc. 20, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 184, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 160, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 160, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 181, Meksyk 2008 12:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12:55 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 66 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 161, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 182, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 41, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 42, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 161, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Ojciec chrzestny 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1974 0:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 4, USA 2007 1:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7 Zaufanie; serial TVP 09:00 T. Love - Prymityw; koncert 09:55 Smaki polskie - Pieczeń jagnięca; magazyn kulinarny 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 366; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - (83) Irlandia Północna - "Belfast"; magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP 11:35 Hity na czasie - The Best; program muzyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 174* Być damą 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 14:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011) 14:45 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:40 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 3. Ojczyzna; serial dokumentalny 16:05 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 4. Modlitwa; serial dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (31); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Płotek ze stokrotek; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (12); zabawa quizowa 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie 22:40 Zielona miłość - odc. 3/3* - Paweł; serial TVP 00:20 Operacja Życie - 3; cykl dokumentalny 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Płotek ze stokrotek; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 10/10; serial TVP 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 366; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:00 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 05:30 Przed Opolem - 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 20; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia